


Hallow's Eve

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigod!Percy Jackson, F/M, Fem!Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry though none of them are at school anymore, Rare Pairings, Voldemort's grandson!Percy Jackson, cuss/swear words, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, fem!Ron Weasley, male!Ginny Weasley, male!Hermione Granger - Freeform, wizard!Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: Percy Jackson was having a great Halloween for once; no gods, no monsters, just his amazing girlfriend and wonderful friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Side Pairings = Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, male!Hermione Granger/fem!Ron Weasley, fem!Harry Potter/male!Ginny Weasley, Percy Jackson/fem!Harry Potter (one-sided) 
> 
>  
> 
> My gender-bent names =  
> Ronald Bilius ‘Ron’ Weasley = Rosalind Molly ‘Ronda’ Weasley  
> Draco Lucius Malfoy = Dacia Lucia Malfoy  
> Harry James Potter = Harriet Jamie ‘Harrie’ Potter  
> Hermione Jean Granger = Hamish Jean Granger  
> Ginevra Molly ‘Ginny’ Weasley = Gentry Bilius Weasley
> 
> Disclaimer = I don't own the PJ or HP series. *sobs* The gender-bent names I came up with on my own, and Glacier (Percy's cat) is from Hylian Mage's story 'You're a Wizard, Percy?'. Check it out! (on ff.net)
> 
> So I got Pottermore recently and got sorted into Slytherin! Big shock for me cuz I always associated myself as a Ravenclaw but *shrugs* I found the Slytherin message very nice and I’m pretty happy staying right where I am now. 
> 
> Also, I finally have tumblr! =  
> http://mybeautifulstrangeworld.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you guys like the story.

**warning =**   ** _fem!Ron does say a rascist comment – it’s only one line but I put warnings when it starts and when it finishes so you don’t have to read it_**

* * *

 

The Second Wizarding war had ended and Percy Jackson was finally having a break from his paternal family (at least, he was trying to).

Percy grumbled and pressed the ignore button on his phone and watched as Apollo’s face on his screen disappeared. “I’m so not doing this right now,” the demigod mumbled to himself as he shoved his monster-proof phone back into his pocket.

“What aren’t you doing right now? I at least hope you’re not thinking about bailing on me again.” Percy turned to see his long-time girlfriend-best friend gliding towards him. Her white blonde hair gently swayed as the wind blue, drawing attention to her graceful pointed and haughty looks. The closer she came, the more apparent it was to notice her pale grey eyes pinning him to his place, as if daring him to leave.

Percy’s heart did a little flip for his beautiful girlfriend whom he still couldn’t believe would date him. “It’s nothing Dacia,” the demigod tried to smile reassuringly when she finally reached him, “Just one of my cousins trying to call for another favour.”

His girlfriend frowned and Percy wondered if it was her causing the wind to blow more hard and fast or whether it was him or some god. “They shouldn’t keep bothering you,” Dacia said, her pretty grey eyes darkening like the clouds. “You’ve been their pawn since you were twelve,” Percy flinched at the reminder but it seemed to escape his best friend’s attention. “And now, when you just simply ask for a few days, they _have_ to call _again_.” A frustrated sound escaped her lips, “Merlin, if it wasn’t for your plea I would go up to Mount Olympus and hex them so _hard_.”

Percy smiled at the witch, remembering how good and scary it felt to come clean about his dad and those disappearing acts all through Hogwarts. He really enjoyed when Dacia sympathetically snogged him after learning he didn’t have one, but two crazy grandfathers. Percy still didn’t know whom he hated more; Voldemort or Kronos.

“Let’s not think about any of that.” Poseidon’s son smiled and gently took hold of Dacia’s hand, the feel of it instantly making him calmer and more nervous at the same time. “Today is just about you and I, now let’s go have some fun.”

A smile slowly spread across her beautiful face, “Yeah, so I got the tickets for the day but when it starts getting dark we have to go to the second booth to get all the scary tickets that only open at night.”

“This is going to be a great Halloween, and we actually get to have fun and not become bored out of our brains at your parents party.” Percy laughed as Dacia punched him in the arm.  

“Hey, those parties are very successful and highly sought-after. At one of them I introduced you to that guy to help boost your career.”   

“Oh, so I can’t even get a promotion without your help?” the half-blood mockingly feigned hurt but his bright smile never left his face. “Being a Magizoologist is hard work you know.” Percy smiled as his cat Glacier chased an orange leaf that flouted passed him. “But yeah, I guess you’re right. Though the secret Halloween parties our House did in school were the best ever.” The half-blood wizard smiled at the old memories of dooking (apple bobbing), carving turnips instead of pumpkins (hey, it’s _tradition_ ), the cool costumes and face paint, divination games, and carving an apple in one long strip then tossing the peel over your shoulder to see you’re future spouse’s initial. The girls especially had fun brushing their hair in front of a mirror at midnight to see their futures husbands face. Percy personally loved listening and watching Ghost stories being performed, the best being when the ghosts themselves did it. The food was always great; it ranged from bonfire toffee’s and candy apples, to monkey nuts, colcannon, soul cakes, roasted pumpkin seeds, pumpkin pie and Halloween cake with pumpkin and pomegranate juice to wash it all down. Yeah, Halloween in Slytherin House was the best.

“I miss those parties myself,” Dacia admitted, a fond smile glowing gently on her face. “But my favourite time was the day before Halloween; Mischief Night. When all of us would play pranks on each other and the other houses, keeping score and giving the one with the highest score a prize.” A sneaky chuckle slipped passed the pure-blood witch’s lips. “Do you remember that time in fourth year, what we did to Crabbe and Goyle?”

An unbidden laugh slipped out from the wizard’s mouth. “Pranking them was always the best,” Percy admitted. “Alright, here we go.”

Dacia made a sound of excitement when they came to their destination; a small open barn with pumpkins available to carve. “I’ve never actually carved a pumpkin by myself without magic before,” a shy smile bloomed on the witch’s face.

The demigod wizard returned the smile, “I know; that’s why I wanted to bring you here before dark, because this will be closed then.” 

“Well then, we better get started!” the pure-blood replied and went to find the two best orange pumpkins while her boyfriend searched for the right tools.

Dacia was at parts both thrilled and horrified with carving her pumpkin without magic. It was hard work emptying the inside of the large fruit and then trying to carve a picture or face into the front (though Percy did help her when needed).

“Look mama, a witch’s cat!” a small boy dressed like a zombie pointed to Percy’s black cat, Glacier.

The cat’s ears twitched in acknowledgment, but other than that Glacier stayed curled up on the table and happily ignored the small child.

“Yes, it is dear.” The mother smiled fondly, trying to sound encouraging to her very young child but obviously only doing it out of affection and not belief. “But remember they’re bad luck! Now let’s go to the shop and by some things before it closes.”

The child, dressed in a zombie costume, mumbled a yes but kept his excited eyes on Glacier till both mother and child were out of sight.

“Darn it, we’ve been found out,” Dacia fondly joked, “and by a child no less!”                

Percy chuckled and shook his head before reaching across from him to turn his girlfriend’s pumpkin around. “Ah,” he said and he tried to find the right words, “it’s very . . .” Percy licked his lips, “unique.”  

“Oh it’s horrible,” Dacia pouted, “Maybe if I could just touch it up-” Percy laughed ‘no’ when the witch reached into her pocket for her wand. “But why?” the young woman pouted.

“Because it’s an unspoken rule that no matter how bad your pumpkin is, you have to use it for Halloween!”

“That’s a load of bollocks,” Dacia mumbled but continued working on her pumpkin the muggle way.

“So are the gang going to meet us at the big kid’s entrance?” Percy’s brow rose as he watched Dacia scoop out the inside with a giant spoon.

“Yeah,” Dacia barely heard him, trying to keep her aching arm working and held up, “Oh for the love of Morgana! Why can’t you just be a wonderful boyfriend and carve mine for me?”

“Because you will feel so much more accomplished and better when you finish your pumpkin all by yourself,” he smirked, rubbing his cat’s tummy.

Dacia huffed but continued until she finished.

It was almost closing time for the little children’s sector by the time the magic folk were finished and although Dacia’s arms ached she wore one of the biggest, brightest and most sincere smiles Percy ever saw. But even though he was really happy for his girlfriend and felt a large amount of pride for indirectly having put that smile there, he couldn’t help but ask a question, “So, remember you love me a lot, and your pumpkin is great,” the demigod took a deep breath before pointing to the tall round shaped giant blob carving with two horns at the top, “But what is that?”

Dacia looked at him and frowned, “You don’t know what I carved?”

“I’m not the brightest bulb on the lantern fish,” the wizard joked, causing both to laugh at his terrible pun and also because they both knew that wasn’t exactly true.

“It’s Glacier,” the rich pure-blood told him gently before proudly turning the pumpkin round in her hands. Dacia therefore didn’t see the way Percy’s cat’s head shot up from grooming himself, nor the way the cat seemed to gain an expression of horrified insult.

“Ah of course,” Percy smiled before paying for their pumpkin’s and calling one of Dacia’s house-elves to collect and bring them home.

“I really like what you did with yours,” the witch said, remembering her boyfriend’s skeleton fish carving. “It was really sweet.”

The demigod blushed and ran a hand through his already dark messy hair, “Ah, I couldn’t think of anything to carve.” Percy admitted, softly smiling when Dacia tenderly grasped their hands together. “I really hate it when that happens, you know?” Percy looked at the darkening sky, “I hate when all year at any time you have an exact and perfect idea of what you want to do or something, but then when the time you have to do it is right in front of you, your mind goes blank.” The half-blood babbled and groaned in resigned annoyance.

Dacia only giggled fondly before giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on,” the pure-blood smiled, “Our friend’s should be here soon.”

* * *

 

Pansy Parkinson was not a woman to be kept waiting. Pansy Parkinson was from a very important pure-blooded family – one ancestor even became a Minister of Magic – and from a young age was taught that nothing could stand in her way, that she was important and a pure true witch. Sure during her school years at Hogwarts she had learnt to somewhat contain her importance from other classes that were just too low and insignificant to even hear a name as great as hers, but even through all the hard work her friends and professors had tried to install in her; patience was and would _never_ be _her_ virtue.

“Ah Morgause!” Pansy shrieked, “Why is this taking so long?”

Pansy’s steady boyfriend Blaise Zabini – a fellow pure-blood – breathed deeply through his nose as he once again explained, “Because you wanted to experience the ‘normal’ way the ‘working classes’ handle things.”

Pansy sniffed snootily, “Well I’ve changed my mind.”

Blaise almost lost control over his calm appearance if it weren’t for their friends Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott.

“Come on Panny, Dacia and Percy will meet us soon,” Daphne said as the line slowly moved forward. “Besides we’re nearly at the check-in booths so its fine.” Daphne flipped her ginger hair over her shoulder, liking the situation as much as Pansy but trying to be the level headed one.

“Whose idea was it to come here again?” Theo drawled in a voice that sounded as if he were more bored then listening to Professor Cuthbert Binns.

“Tully’s Farm was Percy’s idea,” the red haired witch reminded her fellow pure-blooded boyfriend.

Theo made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat before rolling his dark blue eyes. ‘Ah,’ was all he said. Before becoming bored once again with the long wait and deciding it would be much more fun to rile up his girlfriend.  “If you and Pansy would have been ready earlier then we would have been checked in by now.”

Pansy rolled her brown eyes, just knowing that this conversation was going to happen at some point.  “It wasn’t our fault!” Daphne cried, “My stupid little brother kept trying to weed his way into our group outing, and my parents almost allowed it!”

“He still has a crush on Dacia?” Blaise asked; utterly confused as to why Daphne’s brother thought he had a chance with a girl like Dacia Lucia Malfoy. Not to mention Dacia had her steady long-term boyfriend; Percy, whom her parent’s already approved of.  

Daphne groaned loudly, causing several heads to turn and a cheeky smile to bloom across Theo’s face. “Oh he’s absolutely besotted with her! I really am starting to worry about him; he knows a relationship with her is never going to happen.”

 “That boy is thick as two short planks,” Pansy said in a toneless voice as she watched smoke from her breath travel through the cold night air. “You should be thankful we still managed to look this good.” Pansy did a little twirl, showing off her Victorian vampire costume before linking arms with her boyfriend, whom she had managed to persuade to dress up as her vampire husband. The costumes were the original gothic style and made with only the best material since the pure-bloods wouldn’t buy anything cheap or tacky.

Daphne and Theo had decided to dress up as Spanish skeletons and neither Pansy nor Blaise knew how Daph managed to rope her boyfriend into that one.

The group finally made it to the checking booth and as Theodore showed all their tickets a voice called out to them, “Hey guys! Snake pride!” This made all their heads turn to a handsome couple dressed up as a witch and warlock.

“Dacia, Percy!” Blaise waved, drawing the couple to them.

“Oh my Magic, I love your costume!” Daphne squealed, eyeing Dacia’s medieval black and green witch costume with fever.  “And you don’t look too bad yourself Percy,” Daphne said, a slight flush showing across her cheeks.

Dacia laughed good-naturally, “He tried persuading me to come in our school robes.” The blonde haired witch mockingly scowled at her boyfriend, “Said we could come as ‘wizards in training’. Honestly, the only way I got him dressed up was because of that stupid, crooked hat.”

“Hey, don’t dis the hat!” The half-blood protectively held the rims of his oversized wizard hat before looking over Daphne and Theo. A slight smirk spread Percy’s lips, “You both make _beautiful_ calacas.”

And although Percy’s green eyes were trained on his male friend whom promptly glared and growled “Perseus”, it was Daphne whom answered again and tried to stop a brawl breaking out between the two young men.

“Alright so now that we’ve got our stamps we can get to the fun stuff!” The witch dressed as a _calaca_ pushed her boyfriend in front of her. “And I don’t care what anyone here wants! We’re saving Coven of 13 as the last scary surprise!”

Blaise Zabini groaned as that was the one he wanted to see first and started burning a hole through Theo’s head, just knowing it was because of _him_ and his earlier comment that Daph was making them wait for the ‘witches haunt’.

“Fine,” Percy sighed with Blaise before bouncing back to his cheerful self and asking, “How about we go to Hell-ements? A bag is put over your head and you only have a rope for guidance. Oh, and it’s supposed to feature the goddess Hel from Norse mythology!”

Pansy glanced at her friend’s ecstatic enthusiasm about this ride and raised a perfect dark eyebrow. It was most probable his excitement was _because_ of the mythological side surrounding the surprise attraction than anything else; Percy was always interested in the myths when they came up and seemed to relax somewhat when what he knew about them was proven correct.

“Can’t we see something less scary first, just to get us used to everything?” Dacia fiddled with one of the marigold’s Daphne gave her, “Say perhaps, the Creepy Cottage?”

Theodore groaned under his breath but Percy happily nodded and gave Dacia his arm to link through. With that the three magic couples made their way to the scare attraction as the cold wind whistled past them and the moon cast a pale glow through the sky.

* * *

 

After seeing half the rides, the group of former slytherins made their way to the Haunted Hayride, eating some fast food on the way. 

It was around this time that they bumped into the Golden Trio and a plus one.

“What’re _you_ doing here?” Rosalind Weasley characteristically snarled at them.

“We can for some fun, though if we knew they let _your sort_ in, we wouldn’t have.” It was Theodore who said it and Theodore whom put his arm around Daphne’s hip for support. For whatever reason, the two red haired witches constantly wanted to rip each other’s throat out whenever they were in close proximity.  

**_ Racist comment starts _ **

Ronda’s ears turned red but she still narrowed her blue eyes and focused on another target. “Aren’t vampire’s supposed to be white?”

**_ Racist comment ends _ **

Percy’s hand shot out and grabbed his friends; not wanting Blaise to curse Ronda in front of all the muggles and get in trouble with the ministry. Pansy wasn’t so rational at that moment and how could she be? That was her _boyfriend_ Ronda insulted. “You always were a jealous one, going back to being primal again? Is Granger not dark enough for you?”

“Weasley, Parkinson, that’s enough!” Percy ordered, “What’s gotten into you girls? You’ve never been this rude. Apologise right now.”

Hamish was just as disappointed in his girlfriend but stood straight and pushed his bushy hair from his eyes, “I’m sorry Percy but Theo shouldn’t have baited my girlfriend.”

“You’re trying to blame _Theo_? Rhonda’s the one who-”

“Shut up, all of you.” Harriet Potter cut off Daphne and glared at her friend. After a moment of silent words going back and forth between the two former gryffindor’s, Ronda apologised to Blaise, much to the joy of Pansy whom cruelly smirked and narrowed her dark eyes that promised pain and suffering.

Hamish practically dragged Ronda off somewhere, no doubt to confront her on her awful words. Pansy also pulled her boyfriend off to a donut cart, “Don’t worry about what that stupid bitch said, she’ll get what’s coming to her.”

“I’m not upset about what Ronda said Panny, I’ve grown up with people looking down on me because of my skin and my mother’s questionable reputation. I’m upset because her anger was meant for you and I couldn’t put her in her rightful place.”

Pansy smiled softly and kissed Blaise, “I don’t what to think about _her_ anymore.” The witch pulled him closer to the cart to look at the choices. “Let’s continue having a great night, okay?”

Blaise smiled and nodded, and couldn’t help the thrill that shivered up his spine at the thought of _Karma_ biting Weasley in the arse.

“I’m so sorry Percy,” Harriet glanced at the demigod wizard. “She isn’t usually like that, I don’t know what-”

“You don’t need to apologise,” Percy sighed, “You’re not the one whom said anything wrong.”

Dacia’s grip on Percy’s arm tightened as the Girl Who Lived blushed sweetly. “Don’t you have someplace to be?” The pure-blood hoped, discreetly trying to tug her boyfriend away.

“Yes,” only the reply wasn’t from Harrie, it was from her boyfriend Gentry. “Come on Harrie, we best find out where my sister and our friend have gotten to.”

“Yes, so long.” Daphne waved goodbye but the former gryffindor couple didn’t seem to move.

“It’s been a while since we last spoke,” Harrie said, enjoying how her enemy’s face rose in colour. “Even though the circumstances were terrible, I’m glad we bumped into you.”

“Yes well,” Dacia raised her voice, trying to get her boyfriend’s attention away from the filthy half-blood that had her ugly green eyes set on him since day one. “It’s been swell, but we really must be going now.” The rich Malfoy turned her nose up at her rivals costume; a medieval witch, only this was in the colours orange and black, and whereas Dacia’s costume looked to belong to a noble, Harrie’s looked like it belonged to the working-class.  

Percy looked at his girlfriend worryingly, “Are you alright Dacy? You don’t look so good.”

Dacia ignored the mocking tilt of Harriet’s lips, “I’m fine,” she said but really feeling the need to scratch her perfectly manicured nails down the famous girls face. “I just don’t want to miss the rides.”

Percy looked at her for a second that was slightly longer than deemed necessary, before turning back to the other girl, “It was good to see you again Harrie but Dacia’s right, we should get back to the rides before they close.”

Potter’s face seemed to fall a little, much to Dacia’s satisfaction, before she smiled and said she understood and allowed her boyfriend to pull her away. Gentry had his narrowed eyes - as dirty as his blood - on Percy the entire time and the demigod felt a small sense of relief when the red haired boy was gone.

Dacia must have been glaring at the dark haired girls retreating back because she was shook out of her stupor by her boyfriend planting a chaste kiss on her pale cheek.

“Come on,” Percy whispered, “Let’s go have fun.”

* * *

 

It was in the early morning hours when Dacia Malfoy and Percy Jackson arrived at Malfoy manor. The annual Halloween party the Malfoy monarchs hosted had recently finished, only a few guests still remained but even they were now flying off and leaving. 

“Ah, Dacia, Perseus, welcome home.” Dacia’s father, Lucius, smiled leisurely before glancing back at his newspaper. “How was your trip? I hope it was entertaining, considering you declined your mother’s party.”

The heiress to the Malfoy fortune smiled, knowing her father was just teasing. “Everything was well.” Dacia smiled, “Did you also have a good time?”

Lucius hummed with a small smile before ordering a house-elf to bring some refreshment’s for his daughter and her boyfriend. “As it is so very late, or rather early, shall you be staying here tonight Perseus?”

Percy cringed at his full name but smiled and nodded in answer, “If it isn’t too much trouble, sir.”

“Nonsense,” Lucius said as the house-elf gave the two young adults some pumpkin juice that was left over from the party. “Narcissa shall be pleased of your staying the night, and there’s no need to be so formal Perseus, I’ve told you this before.”

“Yes Lucius, sorry,” Percy and Dacia smiled to each other as they sat down on a green roman-modelled couch.

“Where _is_ mother?” Dacia asked when the house-elf scurried off.

“Your mother is in the kitchens,” Lucius flipped a page, “Narcissa wanted to speak with the cooks; something about the soup being too salty.”

They sat there for a while, Lucius reading and Dacia and Percy cuddling whilst the three asked and answered questions back and forth. It wasn’t until the lady of the manor came that their conversation halted, “Why, hello Perseus dear,” Narcissa genuinely smiled, “It’s lovely to see you, a shame you couldn’t come to the party but I do hope you had fun with your friends nonetheless.”

“We did, thank you Narcissa.” Percy smiled, stroking his girlfriend’s arm as she snuggled closer to him.

“Perseus will be staying for the night,” Lucius spoke, taking a glass of wine from his wife.

The pure-blood woman smiled, “That’s wonderful, I’ll have one of the servants turn down a room for you.”

“Thank you,” Percy smiled back, for he loved sleeping in the super soft four-posted bed. The demigod couldn’t wait to cuddle with Dacia in one once they were married; after all they couldn’t do that right now as it would be deemed unappropriated.  

“We’ve already set up an altar for our dead relatives, but you may add to it for your family, if you like?” Dacia’s parent’s asked.  

When Percy said he would, Dacia led him to one of the many rooms in the manor. The half-blood laid out the favourite food of his deceased grandparents (Jim and Laura Jackson, his mother’s adoptive parents) and a photo of them, giving his hellos to the ghosts that already inhabited the room. After that, Dacia and Percy snuck a saucer of milk out of the kitchen and onto the front porch for the _Cat Sìth_ to bless the family home.

“Well, goodnight my beautiful witch,” Percy said as he escorted his girlfriend to her bedroom door after they both said goodnight to Dacia’s parents.

“Goodnight my troublemaking warlock,” Dacia kissed him on the lips before giggling and slipping into her bedroom.

Halloween had been good this year, Percy thought as he lay awake in his awesome bed; despite the slight bump in with the Weasley’s.

The full moon was still in the sky and casting a sickly, gloomy glow but Percy thought it never looked more beautiful. The demigod was just about to drift into the realm of Morpheus when he was suddenly woken up by a loud yowl followed by a warning hiss. The wizard couldn’t help the small, fond chuckle that spilled out of his mouth.

Looks like Glacier and the _Cat Sìth_ found the milk alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish skeleton = so I didn’t know whether these were different to the calacas or not, so I sort off smashed them together for Daphne’s and Theo’s costume’s. What I meant when I said Spanish skeleton were the face paint’s; when I typed this in google I saw all these beautiful colourful skeleton face paints and that’s what I pictured for Daph and Theo. I couldn’t really find a name but I think they are similar to a calavera? 
> 
> calaca = (A colloquial Mexican Spanish name for skeleton) is a figure of a skull or skeleton (usually human) commonly used for decoration during the Mexican Day of the Dead festival, although they are made all year round. Tracing their origins from Mayan imagery, Calacas are frequently shown with marigold flowers and foliage. 
> 
> Cat Sìth = is a fairy creature from Celtic mythology, said to resemble a large black cat with a white spot on its chest, and is described as being as large as a dog and chooses to display itself with its back arched and bristles erect. Legend has it that the spectral cat haunts the Scottish Highlands. Some common folklore suggested that the Cat Sìth was not a fairy, but a witch that could transform voluntarily into its cat form and back eight times! But if one of these witches chose to go back into their cat form for the ninth time, they would remain a cat for the rest of their lives. It is believed by some that this is how the idea of a cat having nine lives originated. Normally people in the Scottish Highlands don’t trust the Cat Sìth and try to ward it off or chase it away, but on Samhain, it was believed that a Cat Sìth would bless any house that left a saucer of milk out for it to drink, and those houses that did not let out a saucer of milk would be cursed into having all of their cows' milk dry.  
> (This is probably why I’ve had bad luck before, but I know better now!) 
> 
> Okay, so most of this info is from Wikipedia and you probably didn’t need to know all of that, but I thought it was interesting. And Happy Halloween! (To those of you that are celebrating it, if you aren’t then just Happy 31st of October!) I’m going to Tully’s farm (the same one I’ve mentioned in this) at night for the first time! My dad is thankfully going to protect me in the ‘haunts’ because I’m a scaredy-cat. So if you also have plans (or are just gonna watch spooky movies like I did last year) have a freaky blast!


End file.
